Entre luzes e piscapiscas
by Natsumi Omura
Summary: Árvores queimadas? Papai Noel de quimono?Estampa de oncinha? Só mesmo o natal do Inuyasha e da Kagome! Fic de natal!Uma comedia bem leve... A minha primeira fic de natal!


**Entre luzes e pisca-pisca**

**24 de dezembro – 10:00**

- Olha que legal Kagome!

O ser de cabelos prateados gritou chamando a atenção dos clientes que corriam contra o tempo para comprar as últimas coisas de natal. Nesta espoca Tóquio estava um verdadeiro caos! Mais mesmo assim tinha gente que se atrevia a sair as ruas! E principalmente tinha gente que se atrevia a entrar nas lotadas lojas!

Pessoas correndo de um lado ao outro equilibrando pesados pacotes e sacolas... Outras pessoas disputavam a tapa às ofertas de ultima hora, outras simplesmente aproveitavam para admirar a decoração da loja!

Afinal é Natal!Época de se divertir e de ...

-Senta!

Capof!

E a época de se mandar "Sentar" com mais freqüência! Mais tudo bem! Afinal estamos no natal!

-O que eu disse sobre subir em uma arvore de natal? Aquilo é só um enfeite!

-Feh!

As pessoas se divertem nas compras natalinas, mas essas duas pessoas em particular estão se divertindo mais que as outras! Ou é o que parece!

A garota uma colegial comum- Entre tantas outras que estavam naquela loja- Vestida como sua típica roupa colegial... Seu típico uniforme de sailor fuku (1)... Com um típico sorriso encantador- Ou melhor, com um enorme sorriso de sádica em seu rosto!- Estava sendo acompanhada por um típico...

... Não aquele não era um típico rapaz!

O caso é que o garoto não poderia ser considerado "Normal"- A não ser que um garoto de quase um metro e setenta, com cabelos brancos ( Que chegam a ser prateados), com olhos da cor do sol (2)... E bem! Com uma estranha roupa vermelha!

E a não ser que os colegiais tenham essas características ele não pode ser considerado normal!

Mais em fim... Aqui estão eles em uma caótica loja de departamento fazendo suas – Mais caóticas ainda- Compras de natal!

-Inuyasha!- A garota puxou a manga da roupa dele tentando tira-lo de perto de uma outra árvore de natal- Eu já disse que é só enfeite! Porque você tá querendo destruir a árvore?

-Esse treco te brilhando Kagome! Deve ser um yokai!

-Inuyasha... – Uma gota enorme desceu pela fronte de Kagome- Isso é um pisca-pisca!

-Um o que?- Ele perguntou mexendo no enfeite- Pisca-pisca? Que nome estranho! E o que isso faz?

-Nada! Só pisca!

-Que coisa mais sem graça!- Ele quebrou uma das luzes coloridas com a garra

As luzes deram uma pane e pararam de piscar, depois começou a soltar uma estranha fumaça e finalmente a árvore começou a pegar fogo!

-Inu... – Kagome olhou abismada para o pequeno foco de incêndio que era apagada por um dos funcionários- O que você fez?

-Nada! Eu só mexi!

-Só mexeu?- Kagome repetiu com faíscas nos olhos

-Foi ele tio!- Uma criança, que chupava uma daquelas bengalas de natal, gritou apontando freneticamente para o Inuyasha- Foi ele quem colocou fogo na árvore!

-Corre Inuyasha!- Kagome gritou segurando a mão de Inuyasha e desatando a correr pela loja

-Volta aqui moleques!

**OoOoOo**

**24 de dezembro- 10:50- Debaixo da escada da loja de departamento**

-Arf... Acho que despistamos!- Kagome soltou um suspiro de alivio- Viu o que você aprontou Inuyasha!

Os dois forram perseguidos pelos funcionários da loja, depois de muita correria eles conseguiram despista-los quando se esconderam debaixo da escadaria que levava ao segundo andar.

-Pronto Inuyasha! Tenta colocar fogo em mais uma árvore, tenta!- Kagome esbravejou

-Eu vou tentar... – Inuyasha já ia quebrar mais uma lâmpada da decoração, mas Kagome o puxou pelas orelhas de cachorro- Ei! Você quem pediu!

-Sua anta! Eu disse de modo figurado! E...- Ela olhou para o topo da cabeça de Inuyasha e viu que ele estava sem boné- Ai! Assim vão te descobrir! Cadê o boné do Souta?

-Feh... Acho que eu perdi!

Kagome olhou para os lados, viu se não tinha ninguém, depois olhou para um papai Noel que decorava a loja, foi discretamente até ele e roubou o chapéu do pobre Noel!

-Pronto!- Deu um sorriso de lado ao ver o chapéu na cabeça de Inuyasha- Está perfeito!

-Eu não vou usar isso!- Ele protestou tentando tirar o chapéu

-Ah Vai sim! Onde está seu espírito natalino Inuyasha? Você ficou uma graça! Pode até substituir o papai Noel este ano!

-Papai quem?-Inuyasha repetiu o nome sem entender

Kagome revirou os olhos

-Deixa pra lá! Vamos encontrar os presentes de natal de todo mundo!

**_-Atenção senhores compradores estamos agora com uma liquidação de bolsas, aproveitem cinqüenta por cento de desconto!_**

Kagome parou por um instante para escutar o anuncio da loja, uma estranha áurea começou a rodeá-la, seus olhos faiscaram pela promoção anunciada!

-Inu-Ya-Sha- A voz saiu de modo assustador beirando a de um maníaco

-Sim... Glup- Ele engoliu em seco- Kagome?

-Vamos!

E mais uma vez ele foi arrastado pela Kagome... Ela empurrou várias pessoas e começo a correr até o anuncio de desconto.

Entre tapas- E uma pequena disputa entre Kagome e uma senhora de idade- Ela conseguiu pegar o tão estimado objeto.

-Tudo isso só pra pegar este treco ai? – Inuyasha perguntou surpreso pela insanidade temporária da garota

-Não vê Inuyasha?! Cinqüenta por cento! Eu posso comprar mais alguma coisa!

O típico espírito consumista estava presente naquele momento!

-Mulheres!

_**-Daqui a meia hora o papai Noel estará no centro da loja! Aproveitem para fazer seus pedidos**! _

Kagome escutou o anuncio e deu alguns pulinhos de alegria, desde pequena ela adorava o papai Noel! Sua mãe sempre a trazia para vê-lo e ela adorava! Teve uma vez em sua infância que ela puxou a barba do bom velhinho e saiu correndo! E agora seria uma ótima oportunidade para que o Inuyasha também conhecesse o espírito natalino!

-Vamos Inuyasha!- Ela puxou a mão dele e saiu correndo pela loja

Bom lá estava o trenó, as renas – De plástico- O trono decorado de vermelho, os elfos com orelhinhas pontudas e tudo mais! Mais o problema era: Onde estava o papai Noel? A fila das crianças- De todas as idades e tamanhos- Já estava dando voltas! As mães reclamavam e as pobres crianças choravam!

-Onde está o papai Noel?- Kagome perguntou para um funcionário que estava naquele momento com uma enorme cara de preocupado!

-Ele até agora não chegou!- O funcionário respondeu

Algumas mães começaram a reclamar, enquanto as crianças berravam, o gerente chegou e começou a amaldiçoar a hora em eu ele resolveu contratar aquele cara para fazer o Noel! Não havia outro jeito ele tinha que substitui-lo! Mas onde ele encontraria uma pessoa de cabelos brancos... Roupa vermelha e...

Bingo! O gerente havia encontrado o substituto!

-Senhor!- O gerente sorria aliviado- Você por acaso não quer ser um papai Noel?

-Eu?

-O Inuyasha?

**24 de dezembro- dez da noite- Loja de departamento, pólo norte (Ou quase) **

O papai Noel saiu da sua casa no pólo norte ( localizada convenientemente em Tóquio, Pelo menos naquele momento) E sentou-se em um trono enfeitado de vermelho.Ao seu lado um duende com as típicas roupas e com as orelhas pontudas

-Me diz Kagome porque eu estou aqui?- Inuyasha perguntou coçando aquela barba postiça que foi obrigada a colocar

-Cala a boca e faz Ho Ho Ho!- Ela respondeu sorrindo falsamente para as crianças – Eu não agüento mais sorri!- Ela reclamou bem baixinho- Daqui a pouco o meu maxilar vai deslocar!

-Feh!

Já estavam lá há horas, Kagome convenceu Inuyasha a se vestir de papai Noel, o que não foi nada fácil, O pior foi fazer o garoto colocar uma barba falsa! Pelo menos a roupa do Inuyasha não foi mudada! O gerente gostou da idéia de um Papai Noel de quimono!

Um papai Noel feudal- Como o próprio gerente comparou.

-A próxima criança... –Kagome murmurou cabisbaixa, uma outra ajudante deixou um garotinho entrar no "Pólo norte" –E o que você quer ganhar no natal?

O garoto olhou para o Inuyasha- Que estava emburrado pela criança ter sentado no colo dele- E sorriu maquiavelicamente

-Esse papai Noel tá estranho!-Ele comentou- Ele é tão magro!

-Feh... E precisa se gordo para ser... –Inuyasha não pode responder porque Kagome tampou-lhe a boca

-É que ele fez dieta! –Respondeu nervosa

-E porque a barba dele tá torta?-Insistiu a criança

-Porque a mamãe Noel mandou ele cortar e agora ela tá assim!

O garoto ainda não estava satisfeito... Emburrou a cara e continuou a perguntar

-Então eu quero ver o papai Noel sem chapéu!

-Garoto... – Uma veia saltou em Inuyasha- Faça o seu pedido antes que eu te... –Mais uma vez Kagome tapou a boca de Inuyasha

-Er... Seja um bom menino e faça o seu pedido!

-Bom... Eu quero uma bicicleta, um vídeo game...Uma...

O garoto continuou com a lista, e a cada brinquedo pedido uma veia saltava em Inuyasha, até que ele não agüentou...

-Ahhh Chega garoto! Como você quer que esse tal de papai alguma coisa leve isso tudo para você?

-Sei lá... – O garoto deu nos ombros- O papai Noel aqui é você! Ce vira cara!

O garoto saltou do colo do Inu-Noel e saiu correndo com a mãe para a seção de brinquedos, enquanto Inuyasha rosnava

-Calma... Falta mais... – Kagome olhou a fila de pessoas e viu que ela dava voltas!- Ai esse será um longo natal!

**24 de dezembro- 23:57- Lado de fora da loja**

-Arf até que em fim!- A duende, que não era mais duende, gritou aliviada levantando os braços e agradecendo por aquele dia ter terminado- Eu não agüentava mais!

-Não foi você quem usou uma barba!-Respondeu Inuyasha mal humorado

-Mas sabe Inuyasha... – Ela começou a falar animada- Até que foi divertido!

-Pra você!

Ele respondeu mostrando um monte de sacolas que carregava, Kagome insistiu em trazer um monte de presentes para todos os seus amigos.

-Deixa de resmungar!- Ela respondeu- Eu não comprei tanta coisa assim!

-Você comprou presente até para a Kaede!

Ela riu, ele emburrou

-Ei Kagome ... O que você queria ganhar de natal?-Perguntou

-Ganhar de natal... Sabe Inuyasha... –Ela sorriu- Neste natal eu queria uma coisa...

-O que?-Ele perguntou curioso

-Eu disse que queria uma coisa... E eu já consegui! A sua companhia... Esse foi o meu melhor presente esse ano!

-Ei Kagome... – Inuyasha a chamou deixando as sacolas no chão...

O sino de alguma igreja bateu doze badaladas... Em fim era natal! Escutavam-se fogos de artifício por todo lugar! Todos comemoravam animados

-O que?

-Feliz natal...

-Feliz natal! Inu-Noel!

Era feudal- 25 de dezembro 

-Obrigado senhorita Kagome!- Mirok agradeceu abrindo o presente

Na era feudal, para ser mais exata, na cabana da velha Kaede, todos comemoravam alegremente, trocavam abraços, e no caso do Mirok e da Sango, tapas!

-Ei... O que você fez com o dinheiro que o gerente te deu?-Perguntou Kagome para Inuyasha

-Feh... Eu comprei uma coisa...-Ele respondeu dando um sorrisinho sádico- Um presentinho para o meu querido irmão!

-Um presente para o Sesshoumaru?

**Um pouco longe dali**

Um andarilho sem rumo caminhava com mais duas pessoas- Uma garota, o parente do Pikachu, ops não falha minha ... Um sapo verde! E um bicho estranho...

No meio do caminho desses andarilhos havia um pacote... Embrulhado com uma estampa bem chamativa e um lindo laço vermelho!

-Sesshoumaru-Sama o que é isso?- A garota perguntou sorrindo

-Jaken abra... –Ele ordenou e o sapo verde e chato obedeceu

Todos arregalaram os olhos com o que esta dentro... Havia uma estola com uma estampa muito linda...

...Uma estampa de oncinha!

E sobre ela um bilhete

_**Sesshy baka **_

_**Achei a sua cara! Vai combinar com sua sombra idiota! **_

_**Inuyasha **_

**_Fim_**

Oi gente! Minha primeira fic de natal! Peguem leve comigo tá

Feliz natal para vocês!

E um ótimo ano!

_**(1)- É o uniforme de marinheira, muito usado no Japão.**_

_**(2) Só para interromper! Vocês acreditam que a tonalidade dos olhos do Inuyasha existe mesmo? Eu tenho uma amiga que tem os olhos do Inuyasha! O.O**_


End file.
